De Leeuwenkoning: Sta paraat!
Verschillende dingen in het leven raken nooit verzadigd. Hieronder vallen: een vat zonder bodem, de domheid van de mens en de buik van een hyena. Sta Paraat! De ondiepe maar mistige kloof die zich tussen twee termietenheuvels bevond, was vochtig en het rook er sterk naar schimmel. Overal lagen er plassen dik water verspreid en af en toe zag je een spin of kakkerlak over de steile wanden klimmen. Vanuit de mist die zich doorheen de ruimte slingerde, klonk er een klagerige stem. 'Die verdomde Mufasa! Ik zal zeker een week niet kunnen zitten!' Geamuseerd gegniffel steeg op van de plek waar twee hyena's op een droog plekje zaten. De grootste van hen trok geïrriteerd met haar oor. 'Dat is niet grappig, Azizi!' snauwde ze bits, met als enige resultaat dat Azizi terstond in een hoog, gillend 'HAAA! HAA! HAAA!' uitbarstte. 'Azizi, hou op', beet Kamari haar toe, maar haar kompaan ging enkel op de grond liggen en rolde met haar ogen van pret. Grommend zette Kamari zich schrap en vloog ze Azizi aan. Een paar seconden rolden de hyena's vechten over de grond, tot een nieuwe stem hen deed opschrikken. 'Ophouden, nu meteen!' Met tegenzin maar zonder aarzelen staakte Kamari het gevecht, maar niet zonder Azizi nog een minachtende blik toe te werpen. Die laatste grijnsde nog na, met haar hoofd laag bij de grond. 'Nu meteen, zei ik', gromde Shenzi terwijl ze uit de schaduwen tevoorschijn stapte en een hoog plekje opzocht. 'Denken jullie nu echt dat de clan in ook maar iets gebaat is met dit vertoon van verdeeldheid tussen de hoogst geplaatsten onder ons?' Beschaamd boog Kamari haar kop en ook Azizi wilde haar ogen niet ontmoeten. 'Mooi zo', vond Shenzi. 'Bij zonsopgang leid ik een nieuwe jachtgroep de Koningslanden in. Ik laat me niet door Mufasa of wie dan ook dwarszitten!' Een plots, zenuwachtig geblaf van Azizi deed haar omkijken. Daar, omgeven door de mist die door de kloof kringelde, kwam een leeuw op hen af geslopen. 'Mufasa?' De benepen vraag van Kamari werd niet beantwoord, of toch niet meteen. Zodra de leeuw dichterbij was gekomen en een meter of twee van Shenzi stand hield, herkenden de hyena's haar als Scar. 'Nooit waagt een levend wezen zich in het land in de schaduwen en toch slagen jullie er niet in om twee welpen te doden. Simba mochten jullie hebben, maar mijn dochter...' Scar krulde zijn lippen dreigend om en zette nog een paar stappen naar Shenzi toe. Die gaf echter geen krimp. 'Hier gelden onze wetten', gromde ze, zich ervan bewust dat meer hyena's de kloof in trippelden. 'Als we je dochter hadden verslonden, Scar, is dat omdat we onze natuur volgen. Leeuwen en hyena's zijn nu eenmaal vijanden.' De leeuw met het litteken stond nu neus aan neus met haar, maar vanuit zijn ooghoeken hield hij de hyena's nauwlettend in de gaten. Hij zag dat ze er allemaal hongerig en vijandig uitzagen, zelfs een paar pups die nauwelijks ouder waren dan de welpen. En dat was precies waar hij op had gehoopt. 'Ik ben niet gekomen om problemen te zoeken.' Met een soepele sprong landde Scar op een brede richel een beetje boven Shenzi. 'Ik kom jullie het voorstel van je leven doen', verklaarde hij, nog hoger klimmend. 'En wat is je voorstel dan, Scar?' vroeg Shenzi achterdochtig. Intussen had de voltallige clan zich onder de richels verzameld. Tientallen hyena's, grote en agressieve vrouwtjes, kleinere en meer onderdanige mannetjes en ook de pups, stuk voor stuk gehard door de omstandigheden waarin ze moesten leven. 'Mufasa is altijd onrechtvaardig tegen jullie geweest', begon Scar toen hij de volledige aandacht had. 'Hij is het die jullie verdreven heeft, en dat zal ik weer rechtzetten. Met mij als koning zullen jullie je rechtmatige plaats terugkrijgen. Meer dan dat, zelfs. Jullie zullen samen met mij heersen.' De voorste hyena's, allemaal vrouwtjes, keken hem achterdochtig aan, maar wachtten op het woord van hun koningin. 'En waarom zouden we een leeuw vertrouwen?' Die stem kwam van een groot, oud mannetje dat naar voren stapte. 'Vraag dat maar aan mijn gezicht.' Hij draaide zijn kop zodat in het bleke licht de littekens zichtbaar werden die over de zijkant van zijn liepen. Instemmend geknik verspreidde zich onder de gelederen, maar Scar liet zich niet uit het veld slaan. 'Laat ik jullie eraan herinneren', begon hij, 'dat het Mufasa was die jullie van je thuis beroofde. Vecht aan mijn zijde, en je zult alles krijgen wat je wilt. Iedere hyena moet paraat staan voor deze machtsovername!' Opgewonden geroezemoes verspreidde zich onder de hyena's. Hier en daar lichtten ogen hoopvol op. 'Sta paraat voor een glorieuze toekomst', ging Scar verder. 'Sta paraat voor een tijd van glorie! Eens we dit plan hebben uitgevoerd, en ik mijn plaats als koning heb ingenomen, zullen jullie machtiger zijn dan ooit tevoren.' Kamari hield haar kop scheef. 'Dus we moeten helpen om Mufasa te...' Grommend legde Shenzi haar het zwijgen op. Ze was er zich van bewust dat haar clan weer hoop had, dat de toekomst die Scar hen voorspiegelde de toekomst was die ook zij wilde bereiken. Haar moeder was dat niet gelukt, maar als zij een leeuw tot bondgenoot kon maken... Samen zouden ze tot alles in staat zijn. De boodschap werd van hyena tot hyena doorgefluisterd en langzaam maar zeker zwol het aan tot een triomfantelijk, vastberaden kreet. ''Sta paraat! '' Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal